heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 1
(secret service agent) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Bellard Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Tom Gill | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Martin Goodman | StoryTitle2 = Slaves of the Soviet | Synopsis2 = November 22, 1950: Kent Blake is smuggled into Sibera on a secret mission to prove that the Russians have slave camps in operation in their country. Narrowly avoiding a patrol ship, Kent manages to make it to the mainland and buries his raft. In order to learn about the slave camps, Kent Blake goes to the nearest town and while pretending to be a drunk attacks some Russian officers who easily overpower him and toss him into the very camps he is seeking out. There he is informed by one of the prisoners that the slaves are being forced to work for the Delstroy Project, which has slaves digging gold to use to pay the costs for Russian atomic research. Kent learns that conditions are bad, that the slaves are forced to work day and night, forced to eat out of trouts like animals, and that they are tortured for the smallest infraction and the only escape is death. For weeks, Kent is forced to work in the mines and uses a special micro-film camera to photograph proof and his notes on the situation. The scholar who earlier informed Kent about what happens at the camp takes a special interest in Kent and his note taking. Kent eventually was beaten again by the Russian soldiers who originally captured him and is beaten within an inch of his life. While being treated, the scholar reveals that he was a language professor before being enslaved and correctly deduces that Kent Blake is really an American. He agrees to assist Kent in escaping. Kent fakes his death and is carried out of the slave camp in a coffin. With his coffin left in a mass grave, Kent breaks free and manages to return to the submarine sent to rendezvous with him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Russian soldiers ** Lieutenant Astoff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker3_1 = Tom Gill | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Martin Goodman | StoryTitle3 = Red Blood Over Berlin | Synopsis3 = On April 10, 1947 over Berlin Germany, an unarmed American B-17 is shot down by Russian planes. When American and Russian officials meet, the Russians insist that the B-17 fired on the Russian planes, a claim that the Americans find impossible as the plane was not armed. At the crash site, Kent Blake is posing as a reporter in order to determine why the plane was shot down. When the other reporters leave, Kent examines the wreckage and finds engraving plates for American currency. Kent decides to leave them there to see who comes to recover them. Soon a woman comes and collects the plates. Kent learns from one of the guards that she is the secretary for the inspector of the crash and that she claimed that she had lost her watch. Kent follows after her in his car and watches as Communist spies then ram her car and kidnap her. Kent Blake follows after the spies back to their hideout and attacks them. However, Blake is easily overpowered and taken prisoner as well. The communist spies reveal that they intend to use the engraving plates to make counterfeit money to crash the American economy. The spies then plan on tossing them into the etching acid, but Blake manages to splash it into the eyes of the spies and breaks free. During the fight, Blake tosses the spies into the acid killing them and freeing the girl. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Russian spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Keller | Inker4_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Martin Goodman | StoryTitle4 = Mission Accomplished | Synopsis4 = Spy story. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}